Crinkled Peice of Paper
by DorkyPaperclip
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke were never the best of friends, or even friends at all, but what will happen when Sasuke finds a piece of paper that Naruto dropped in the hall one day? NOTE:contains SasuNaru&mild language. //I fail at summaries. D;
1. Collision

**Please Stay Tuned for the Following News Bulletin:** Naruto doesn't belong to me, sad but true. Continue on, soldier.

--

The bell rang through the halls&all the girls whom where blocking Sasuke from vital oxygen vanished almost instantly, running to their final class of the day. This wasn't the first time they did it, and it certainly won't be the last, but he honestly didn't care anymore. Sasuke sighed, cracking his what some would say non-existent expression for the first time that day. He tucked his hands in the pockets of his pants and started moving towards his locker after a few moments, enjoying the emptiness of the halls.

CRASH!!

He turned the corner to the greeting of none other then Naruto Uzumaki, the number one class clown in their entire grade, maybe even school.

Sasuke shook his head for a second, before giving Naruto an angry glare. Of coarse Naruto missed it completely, too busy laughing at what had just happened, offering his hand to help the Uchiha up. "Sorry about that." He finally got out through suppressed chuckles.

"You idiot!! What are you doing running through the halls, the bell rang 2 minutes ago!!" The raven haired boy said through gritted teeth, he went to take the blonde's hand and pull himself off the ground.

"Sorry Sasuke.." Naruto said, shrugging, he didn't understand what the big deal was, but he didn't feel like arguing. "I was actually just getting to my class-- wait a minute, why are you so concerned with me being late, your class in in the opposite direction!!" Naruto shouted obnoxiously, finally remembering that they did in fact have the same 8th period.

"None of your business, dobe, now move." The boy said harshly then he actually wanted to. Naruto gave the boy a glare mixed with 5 different levels of anger.

"Whatever, jerk." Naruto finished before taking a step to the side and running past him down the hall, realizing how late he was going to be.

Sasuke sighed, 'Naruto is such an idiot..' he thought to himself, as he started walking down the hall, he opened his locker, got out his books for class and walked back in the direction he came from. When he walked past where him and Naruto collided, he noticed a piece of paper lying on the ground. The same bright yellow paper the blond somehow managed to use for everything he could possibly use it for. _"that dobe, he must've_ _dropped it when he bulldozed into me.."_ He said to himself. He sighed and lifted the crinkled note off of the ground. The raven haired boy noticed it was partially opened from it's once tight ball and a word caught his eye. His name? Why was his name written at the top of Naruto's paper. He started walking more, but was unable to suppress his curiosity any longer, he sat his books on the ledge of a nearby window sill and took the crinkled paper from his pocket, opening it.

_'Sasuke,_

_ok, so I've thought about a million ways to tell you this, and well.. This was the only way I could think of without throwing up haha"_

The boy rolled his eyes, _'Naruto is such an idiot, why am I even bothering??'_ He thought, though his eyes couldn't stop roaming the page.

_'anyways, seriously. this is really important and I've felt this about you for a while. I'_

_'He.. what?'_ Sasuke thought to himself. The words stopped there and the boy sighed out of frustration._ 'UGH, that was such a waste of time!!'_ He shouted in his mind, _"Whatever, it's Naruto, he probably just wanted to say something stupid."_ He tried to convince himself, not wanting to admit that not knowing what the blond wanted to say was driving him insane. He folded up the crinkled paper and placed it back in his pocket, picking up his books and finally walking into his class.

"Mr. Uchiha, you're late." The teacher said roughly as the raven haired boy strolled into the room. He nodded casually at the teacher and went to the back, sitting in his seat right next to the blonde boy and Sakura Haruno, his number one fan, or so she says.

"Psst, Sasuke.. Sasuke woohoo, over here!!" He heard from the front of the room, he glanced up lazily from his binder to see a blonde girl turned around, desperately trying her best to get his attention.

"Ino Yamanaka, please turn around!!" The teacher shouted, turning his attention away from the once white board, though it was currently covered with red marker. The girl quickly snapped her head back to the front, blushing.

"Yes, ok, sorry sir.." The girl replied to the teacher, thoroughly embarrassed. The teacher gave her a nod and turned back to his writing.

Sasuke turned back to his notebook, sighing. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Naruto giving him a funny glance, so he gave in and finally looked over. "What do you POSSIBLY want??" He said in a harsh whisper as Naruto cleared his throat.

"What took you so long to get here??" The blonde said skeptically as he examined the boy.

"Why do you care?!" Sasuke said harshly in reply, then remembered what he found in the hall, he yanked it out of his pocket.

"Here, dobe, you left this in the hall." He finished, then turned back to his binder, continuing taking notes.

Naruto stared at the paper for a moment, the gasped._ 'shit!!'_ he screamed to himself as he took the note, crinkling it back into it's tight ball, he shoved it in his own pant pockets.

The blonde was so nervous about what Sasuke might be thinking if he read the note that he didn't even try to annoy anyone for the rest of the period.

At long last, the bell rang and Naruto bolted out of the room, everyone else following close behind, and Sasuke slowly walked out last.

'What could that dobe possibly have wanted to say??' He said to himself, the entire class all he could think of where the possiblities. He watched as the spiky haired blonde dashed down the street. He sighed heavily and turned on his heels to go home.

--

Reviews please?? I want to know if it's worth continueing with. plzkthx.


	2. What am I Thinking?

**Please Stay Tuned for the Following News Bulletin:** Naruto doesn't belong to me, sad but true. Continue on, soldier.

* * *

**ONE MONTH PRIOR.. ;D**

Sasuke was always alone. Sure, he was always surrounded by girls, but that never took the distant look out of his black eyes. For some odd reason, that made Naruto just want to become closer to him. Since the day they'd met, the blond had always felt like they had a special connection. Though they seemed like polar opposites to everyone else, Naruto knew he felt something that he'd never felt, not even for Sakura-chan. Every day, Naruto would go home from school and lay on his bed, thinking about the raven haired boy, about ways to express his feelings. Through all his desperate attempts however, the boy just got pushed farther and farther away from the blond.

Naruto couldn't stand it anymore, he needed to tell the Uchiha how he felt. He threw the door of his bedroom open roughly, just after school. He took out his bright yellow paper and favorite pen, and began writing. The first word was down, and he already had writer's block, so he just scribbled on the rest as best he could.

_"Sasuke,_

_ok, so I've thought about a million ways to tell you this, and well.. This was the only way I could think of without throwing up haha_

_anyways, seriously. this is really important and I've felt this about you for a while. I don't know how to say this but.._

_I need to be with you._

_Naruto"_

That finished the note, that was it. He wished he could've written more. He wished he could've thought and put into words how he felt about the raven haired boy, but as hard as he tried, all that kept running through his mind was how wrong his feeling were, and how he should just rip the page up and throw it to the side.

He sat on his bed, staring at the bright note, those thoughts throbbing in his mind again and again. He read the note for the umpteenth time, and then an image of the boy he longed for hit him like a thousand bricks. His face looked disgusted, and all he could hear where his words-- _"Get out of my face, you freak!!"_ rang through his ears for what seemed like hours. A small tear rolled down his cheek&he crinkled up the note, ripped it in half and threw it in his book bag, his personal garbage can.

**PRESENT.. ;D**

_Knock, knock._

The blond groggily rolled out of his bed with a thud&went to answer the door, still in his pajamas and goofy hat which he slept with every night.

"Sasuke!?" The boy said shocked as he opened the door, seeing the raven haired boy standing right in front of him. Naruto looked around painstakingly&then glanced back at the boy standing at his doorstep.

"Yes, that is my name.." The Uchiha said irritatingly, not expecting to find the blond boy in his pajamas at 11 AM.

"What do YOU want.." The blond replied in an annoyed tone, he tried hiding the fact that he was thrilled to see him outside of school.

"We need to talk-- now." The boy said and Naruto's heart jumped, lodging itself in his throat.

"Um, ok Sasuke.. sure." Naruto croaked, his voice cracking, he stepped aside and let the Uchiha through, they walked in and up the stairs. Naruto opened the door and the raven haired boy walked past, sitting on his bed. Naruto followed suit, sitting beside him. "You.. wanted to say something.

Sasuke looked over, examining the boy for a minute, a smile cracked on his face&he pushed himself over ontop of the blond.

"Sasuke, what-- what are you doing!?" The blond shouted, then quickly shut up as the Uchiha's lips met with his.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing._

"Damn it.." Naruto groaned as he reached over neglectfully, turning off his alarm clock.

He got up and stretched, then glanced over his entire room. "Shit.. Where's my uniform.." He said in a half asleep daze, he searched around for about ten minutes. Naruto tripped over a pair of used underpants and fell into his pyramid of Ramen Cups, "aw man.." he groaned, laying there for a minute with a Styrofoam cup on his head, he shook it off and realized that falling actually helped him and smiled. "haha, there you are!!" He grinned happily as he realized it was hiding behind his prized pyramid of garbage and stood up, putting it on, he looked at his watch&realized he was running late. Cussing, he hurriedly ran down the stairs and out into the street.

He turned a corner and almost did a reenactment of yesterday. "Hey Sasuke!!" Naruto said happily, skidding to a halt before he almost took out the boy again.

"Dobe.." Sasuke said in monotone, walking past him. He was trying to keep HIS mind off the note he'd found.

"Hey, Sasuke, wait up!!" The blond shouted after the boy&ran to catch up to him. "Why are you in such a hurry?" He asked, the raven haired boy simply shrugged&Naruto growled under his breath.

After 5 minutes of walking in complete silence, Sasuke glanced over at the blond he'd been walking with. "Look, Naruto--" He started, he wanted to ask about the note, but hated admitting that he actually cared strongly about what the boy walking beside him had to say. "we.. we need to talk."

Naruto frowned. "Um.. ok.. About what?" He tried to say as casually as he could.

"That note--" The raven haired boy got out before a bell chimed within the school marking all of them tardy.

Naruto smiled, he was never so happy for school to begin in his entire life, he quickly dashed past Sasuke. "Later!!" He shouted over his shoulder and the boy simply waved.

_'God, this is pissing me off!!'_ He shouted in his mind as he slowly followed behind the overenthusiastic blond.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, I tried to spell check it a bit more, since I realized people are actually reading it. ;D


End file.
